A Little Bit Of Love
by Crimefighter8413
Summary: Zosia doesn't get on with her dad, but when they make up, what challenges will they have to face? Rated T for swearing. I DON'T OWN HOLBY CITY, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!
1. Family

" Zosia, unknown male, 26, found collapsed in the car park, complaining of chest pains and breathlessness," Arthur Digby called to her. Immediately Zosia ran over to Arthur and snapped into action, she began to assess a head wound that was bleeding pretty badly.

" Right, this is going to need stitches, once he's stable I'll get a nurse to come and sort it out," Zosia said before whipping out her stethoscope and listening to his chest. There was lots of bruising to his chest as she lifted up his shirt. She put the metallic end of the stethoscope to the left side of his chest and listened. She could hear a weeze in his chest and instantly knew the problem.

" Arthur, he's got a pneumothorax to the left lung which will need a chest drain. I'm going to order a chest CT and xray and then we can fit in a chest drain," Zosia ordered before going off to arrange the xray and CT.

Once the CT had been arranged Zosia went off on her break. She walked into the staff room on Keller, made herself a cup of coffee and sat down when Colette walked in. She jumped when the door slammed shut and rattled on its hinges.

" Something wrong Colette?" she asked as Colette ran her hand through her hair.

" No, just a really stressful day. I've had the same patient throw up on me twice, an old lady hiding four kittens in her bag infested with fleas, we're three nurses down so we've had to keep three in on a double shift and I've had a complaint made against me for shouting at another member of staff at the nurses station!" She shouted before she slammed her fist down on the counter, making all the jars and mugs shake slightly.

Colette poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed as she sat down. She put her mug down on the circular coffee table and smiled.

" So, how's your morning been?" She asked.

" Not really that exciting, I've had a case of appendicitis, old man with a broken foot after tripping over his dog and a mystery man with a pneumothorax, so anyway what are you doing up here today? I though you had a meeting with the board,"

" It got cancelled because three of the members caught that stomach flu that's been going around, and they were understaffed up here so I thought I'd come and help," Colette explained to Zosia. ' _Well at least she's had more excitement that me, I hope something good comes up this afternoon'_ , Zosia thought.

" Well I'd best go and get some lunch, I'll see you later Zosh," and with that, she left the staffroom and left Zosia by herself. She stood up and walked over to the lockers and got out her lunch, tuna and sweet corn sandwiches, a small galaxy bar, an apple, orange and a bottle of lemon and lime flavoured water. She grabbed her lithium tablets too and took two with her water before tucking into her lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU, Colette had gone to see Serena when she saw Guy. Immediately, they started arguing about Zosia.

" Guy, if she doesn't want to see you or have anything to do with you you're just going to have to respect that," Colette argued.

" Yes but if I want to see my daughter then she's going to have to accept it!" Guy argued back.

" Guy, she's scared that you're going to turn back to alcohol, you know what you did to her!"

" Yes I know, I can't erase what happened but I can make it better!" Guy shouted.

" Just leave her be until she's ready to talk to you," Colette said gently.

" I just miss her so much, it's hard seeing her in the lift and everything being so tense, I miss my daughter," Guy sighed then ran his hand through his hair. Colette gently touched his arm and walked away.

* * *

She walked up to Keller to speak to Zosia. Colette walked into the staffroom where Zosia was sat with Arthur, discussing surgery.

" I just can't believe Mr Levy asked me to assist!" Zosia exclaimed.

" Assist in what?" She asked, making Zosia and Arthur jump.

" Mr Levy has asked me to assist in surgery with a case of Spinal Osteomyelitis, not just to supervise, to actually assist! This is going to be an amazing experience and it'll help improve my surgical skills, sorry that he didn't choose you Diggers!"

" When are you doing the surgery?" Colette asked. She was a little bit curious as to why Sacha would ask Zosia to assist in such a risky and highly complex procedure like this when she is only and F1.

" In about an hour," she said, looking at her watch. _'Oh my gosh, this is going to be absolutely amazing!'_ She thought. " I'm just so shocked that Mr Levy would ask me to assist, he wouldn't even ask some of the other junior doctors who are in a higher position than me,"

" Yes well, I'm sure it will be brilliant, but I need to talk to you Zosia, privately," Colette said. _' It must be something serious,'_ thought Zosia.

" Right, erm yes, I'll go now then," stuttered Arthur as he walked out of the staffroom.

" So, you wanted to speak to me Colette," Zosia questioned.

" Oh, yeah, it's about your dad, he - " she started before Zosia cut in.

" I don't want anything to do with my father if that's what you're about to say!"

" Zosia just listen to me, he is sorry about what happened but he's stopped drinking for good and isn't going back to that state, he misses you,"

" Yeah, and I bet that's all just a load of bull-"

" Watch your mouth in front me and he was practically crying earlier because he feels so bad about everything that's happened Zosia!" Colette shouted.

" That's good then because he deserves to feel my pain! He kept it a secret from me that my mum was dying and that she didn't want me to know! Now he's in the dark about how I feel, he can finally feel what I felt!" Zosia yelled before collapsing in a fit of sobbs. Colette knelt down next to her and took her in an embrace.

" I know Zoshie, but it's been months now and he's just so upset about it all. He regrets it all so much, last week he told me it would probably be best if he just killed himself so then he could stop seeing you look so hurt and upset. Seeing you like that, it's killing him," Colette said gently.

" He said that?" Zosia whispered.

" Yes Zosia, it's hurting him that much that he thought that you'd be better off if he was dead too," Zosia sobbed harder and held onto Colette.

" That's how bad he feels about all of this,"

" I can't believe I've made him feel like this, I was angry at him yeah, but I didn't know he felt this bad," she whispered to Colette.

" I think you should go and see him Zoshie, he misses you a lot,"

" Yeah, once I've washed my face I'll speak to him," Zosia stood up and walked to the sink to wash her face. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water. When she was done, she grabbed some tissue and blew her nose before walking to the door.

" Colette?"

" Yeah Zosia?"

" Thank you for this," and she walked out.

* * *

Zosia took a deep breath before knocking on Guy's door.

" Come in!" He shouted through the oak. Zosia paused for a moment before she opened the door.

" Ahh, Doctor March," he said. " I gather that there is something that you need to speak about, you don't usually come to speak to me,"

" I'm sorry dad!" She blurted out. " I'm so sorry for everything, all the nasty faces, mean and horrid comments, all the tension between us, I'm so so sorry dad!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears. Guy instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm so sorry too Zoshie, I've been a rubbish father this past year, I'm so sorry," he whispered as his eyes filled with tears too. He held her tight, as if she was about to slip away.

" I was angry at you, I thought that you were responsible for mama not telling me," she whispered into his chest. " I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise that you felt so bad about it until Colette spoke to me, she told me about what you said last week, I just couldn't bear it anymore," and she cried even harder.

" I promise that I'll try harder sweetheart, I was so stupid, I'm just glad that this is all behind us now," he murmured before pulling away. Zosia sniffed and wiped her eyes.

" I'm sorry dad, for making you feel as bad as you did, I was angry at you and I carried it on when it wasn't needed anymore," she said. " I just hope you can forgive me,"

" Zoshie, of course I forgive you, if I were you, I would've been angry at me too," he said. " How about you stay over at mine tonight and we'll talk more then?"

" Yeah, I'd like that," she looked at her watch." My lunch break is over now, I'll see you later dad," and she walked to the door.

"Zoshie, I love you, you know, I always have, even when we weren't getting on, I still loved you then,"

" I love you too dad, I always will," she said as she left.

 **First** **fanfic, please read and review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks xxxxx Tia**


	2. Accidents and Apologies

Zosia walked into Theatre with a huge smile on her face. She scrubbed in and joined Sacha.

" Doctor March, you seem very happy today, any particular reasons why?" Sacha asked as Zosia walked over.

" For starters you've asked me to assist in such amazing, but highly complex surgery, I've made up with my dad and I'm going over his tonight! Nothing can disrupt such and amazing day now!" She exclaimed. ' _T_ _his day's just going to get better and better, nothing can ruin it now!'_ She thought in delight.

" Right Doctor March, are you reading?" Sacha asked.

" Yes, ready as I'll ever be Mr Levy,"

" Good, okay, scalpel, okay you need to cut a two centimetre deep line, just there," he pointed to the area.

" Good, now diathermy, okay widen it about three inches, suction, okay good, now just carry on with what you are doing," he said.

" So Mr Levy, how long have you been working at Holby, you seem very known by the staff," Zosia asked curiously.

" I've been working here for nearly six years now, I just don't think that I'm ready to leave just yet, what gave you the idea to become a doctor and surgeon?"

" My parents both worked here, well my dad still does, but growing up with a nurse for a mum and neurosurgeon for a dad, it's very influential,"

" And since then you've been inspired to become a doctor, and here you are now, oh be careful with that, move your hand slightly to the left, okay now cut," Sacha said. " Okay you have to be very careful now, any wrong move could paralyse or possibly kill him," Sacha said as Zosia was about to remove the tumour. Since it was on the spine, and wrong move could be potentially life threatening. Everything was silent in theatre as Zosia was removing the tumour, being as careful as possible, any wrong move and, CRASH. The equipment trolley was knocked over causing Zosia to jump, nicking an artery in the process.

" Damn! Suction quick!" Sacha ordered as he tried to fix the bleed.

" Zosia scrub out, get Serena Campbell in here now!" He instructed. " We need to fix this bleed now! He could die!" Zosia heard as she walked out of the room. As soon as the doors closed she instantly started sobbing. ' _Damn, I've messed everything up now, my one chance to prove myself and I blew it!'_ She thought angrily. Zosia ripped off her gown and gloves and punched the wall. Pain seared through her hand and up to her wrist, she instantly sobbed harder and ran from theatre, bumping into Colette on the way.

" Watch where you're going please!" Colette shouted at Zosia. She looked up at Zosia's red, puffy face and instantly became concerned. " Zosia, what's the matter?" Colette asked but Zosia just ignored her and carried on running out onto Keller. She ran into the staffroom and slammed the door shut before she locked it. She picked up the vase on the circular table and hurtled it at the wall. It smashed into little pieces on the floor, destroying the flowers and letting the water escape.

Zosia yelled and started hitting the wall. A crowd gathered outside the door, listening to the disturbance inside the staffroom. The crowd attracted Colette's attention, so instantly she shooed the crowd away.

Inside the staffroom, Zosia collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobbs. Colette heard this, so she knocked on the door and braced herself for the angry comments.

" Zosia? It's Colette, can I come in?" She asked gently.

" Go away! I don't want to speak to anyone! Just leave me alone!" Zosia shouted through the door.

" Zosia, please, I just want to help, please," Colette pleaded.

" Are you alone?"

" Yes, no one else is here," she heard the lock on the door click and the door opened a few inches, showing Zosia's tear stained face. Instantly Colette stepped inside and Zosia locked the door behind her.

" What's wrong? Why have you locked yourself in here?" Colette asked gently.

" I've messed everything up! My life, my career and I'll probably mess up everything with my dad! Why do I always have to mess everything up?!" She sobbed and slammed her fist against the wall again.

" Hey, Hey, you don't mess everything up all the time Zosh, what's brought all this on?" She said as she took Zosia in an embrace and let her cry on her.

" I messed up in theatre, someone knocked the equipment trolley and of course I jumped which caused me to hit an artery probably paralysing him or maybe even killing him if Sacha couldn't sort the bleed and he got angry at me because he told me to be careful and I was careless which probably caused all this and now he's probably going to report me to my dad and he'll get angry at me and then everything will go back to the way it was and I'll lose my career and won't be able to earn money and probably be thrown out on the streets!" She shouted all in one breath before she started sobbing again.

" Hey, calm down and tell me what's wrong, but slower this time,"

" I hit an artery while I was removing a tumour from a patients spine in surgery and someone knocked over the equipment trolley so I ended up nicking the artery. Sacha got angry with me and sent me out and I think he wants to speak to me in his office and report the incident to my dad, possibly ending my career!"

" Zosh, it was an accident, he's not going to end your career over it, he-"

" But he was angry at me and sent me out and the look on his face said it all and-"

" Zosh Zosh listen to me! Sacha can't do that to you over a little accident that you had no control over. You didn't know that the trolley was going to fall, so obviously you had a scare,"

" He was so angry though. The way he shouted at me to scrub out, I've never seen him that angry before,"

" Zosh, it wasn't your fault, I'll speak to Sacha. It was an accident and he can't be angry at you, it wasn't your fault,"

" Yeah, I suppose you're right. God, I fussed so much over such a little accident, I really am a drama queen at times," Zosia sniffed and laughed.

" Well, maybe just a little, now you go and wash your face and I'll speak to Sacha for you, yeah," Colette said.

" Yeah," Zosia wiped her eyes and smiled. She walked to the sink and splashed her face with water.

" Colette, thank you for helping me, again, you're a great friend, I don't know what I'd do without you," and she walked over and hugged Colette.

" I'll always be here for you, if you ever need to talk, or someone to shout at when your angry, I'll always be available Zosh, for you," Colette said as she pulled away from the hug.

" I'll always be here Zosh," Colette whispered before she left the staffroom.

* * *

" Mr Levy, I've just spoken to Doctor March about the incident earlier in theatre, she seemed pretty upset," Colette said as she entered Sachas office.

" Oh yes Doctor March, where is she, I have to talk to her about that," Sacha said.

" She told me that you were angry and sent her out of theatre," Colette said, slightly angry.

" Of course I was angry, she has probably paralysed the patient and I said to him that he won't end up like that, now where is Doctor March so I can discuss the situation with her,"

" You can't make promises to patients that everything will be okay when you don't know that, that's what one of the problems are, you've lied to that patient, this whole situation is your fault Sacha!"

" I didn't promise it! I only-"

" You made out to the patient that he will be okay when you had no knowledge of it! By giving that patient false information you are raising his hopes only for him to be disappointed!"

" Which will be Doctor March's fault! I told her to be careful and then the trolley fell-"

" Exactly! The trolley fell which made Zosia jump! It scared her! You can't blame her for something that wasn't her fault!"

" But it was! She nicked the artery which caused the patient to probably become paralysed!"

" And it was accidental! She didn't mean to! Ten minutes ago she had a huge breakdown over it! She was so upset that it had happened and that you were angry! She was scared that you would end her career, meaning that she couldn't earn money, meaning then that she couldn't pay her rent and end up on the streets!"

" She was just overreacting!"

" Yes she was but she was that scared that if I hadn't have gotten in there then she would've probably killed herself! Now I suggest that you go and apologise to Doctor March!"

" Killed herself? She's more sane than that!"

" She smashed the vase in the staffroom and through the window, I saw her sat next to it! If she lifted even one of those broken pieces of glass, I don't know what would've happened!" Colette shouted as her eyes welled up with tears.

" Oh God, what've I done? I've never reacted like this before, even when a patient died in theatre! What's wrong with me?" Sacha said as he shook head.

" She's in the staffroom by the way, go and speak to her, and apologise for acting the way you did," Colette ordered. Sacha stood up and walked over to the door.

" You know you're very scary when your angry, it's good," and he went to find Zosia.

* * *

Zosia walked out of the ladies toilets and made her way over to the nurses station where Essie and Dominic were.

" Do either of you know where Sacha is?" She asked but then saw Sacha walking towards her.

" Never mind," she said and hurried over to him.

" Mr Levy, I would like to formally apologise for the incident in theatre earlier, I was careless and I'm very sorry, especially since the patient may be paralysed, I'm very sorry," she said.

" No no I'm sorry for reacting the way that I did. I was bang out of order and was angry at you for something that wasn't your fault and that you couldn't have helped. And I'm especially sorry for yelling at you and scaring you like that, I'm very very sorry Zosia," Sacha said, his voice full of guilt and regret.

" We're both sorry so let's just forgive and forget, yeah," she compromised.

" Yeah, so would you like to assist with a bowel removal tomorrow?"

" It's a wonderful offer but you might want to ask Arthur," she pointed over to him," I know that he was very jealous about me assisting, now my shift is over and I'm meeting my dad so I shall see you tomorrow Mr Levy,"

" I'll be expecting you bright and early tomorrow then Doctor March, so I will see you tomorrow," and he walked off to the nurses station to speak to Essie. Zosia ran to the locker room to get changed to meet her dad. When she was done, she let her hair down and went to meet up with her dad.

 **Hey guys, so I'll update whenever I can, currently got nothing to do so you can expect more chapters over the next few days. Okay so please R &R and give me your ideas on what you think. Thanks- Tia xxxxxx**


	3. Dads and Dares

As Zosia walked out through the hospital entrance, she spotted Guy hanging around by his car, waiting for her. She walked over to him with a big smile.

" Hi darling, so are we going?" He asked as he kissed her on top of her head.

" Of course, unless... You think that maybe we're rushing into this," stuttered Zosia.

" Are you a bit uncomfortable with this sweetheart? We can do it another night if you would like, you could also have time to let everything sink in,"

" No it's just, we only made up earlier and I thought that you maybe, I dunno, weren't ready for this, and I just don't want to mess it up," she said guiltily.

" Something is bothering you isn't it?" He asked, concern in his voice.

" No, well, I just seem to keep messing everything up, earlier in theatre I messed up and probably paralysed the patient and we've been arguing for months and I just... I don't want to end up hurting you again," she looked to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

" Darling, everyone messes up sometimes, we can't always help it, I'm sure there's a reason for you messing up in theatre, and it was my fault that we were arguing, not yours, you didn't hurt me, I hurt you," Zosia looked up at her dad when she heard this. He kissed her forehead and took her into a hug.

" The equipment trolley fell when I was removing a tumour and it caused me to nick an artery, and I just feel so bad about the arguments between us," she let the tears start to fall.

" Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault, you had a scare, and I should be the one who feels bad about all the arguments, well I do but you get the point, but sweetheart, none of this is your fault," he whispered. They stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes, Guy gently rocking Zosia back and forth, letting her cry. They pulled away and Zosia sniffed and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands.

" Sorry, I overthink everything sometimes," Zosia said then laughed.

" Sometimes, so, are we going then?" asked Guy.

" Yeah, but first I need to get some things from my apartment," Zosia said as she got in the car.

" Okay," Guy said, he started the car up and drove.

* * *

The drive to Zosia's apartment was silent, but peaceful. As he pulled up Zosia got out and hurried to her apartment, Guy followed. She searched through her bag for the keys and fumbled with them as she tried putting them in the lock. When she'd finally done it, she opened the door and rushed to her room to get the things that she needed.

While Zosia did what she had to, Guy sat in the living room talking to Arthur.

" So Digby, how long have you and Zosia known eachother for?" Guy asked curiously.

Arthur stuttered to get the words out, " Well umm, we've known eachother since umm med school and we um became good f-friends,"

" Oh right I see, and is that how you came to sharing an apartment with her?"

" Yes, Mr Self, and then we met Dom and we all became friends, then he had nowhere to live so now he's moved in with us and it's um it's great,"

" Right, and -" Guy was cut off as Zosia entered the room.

" Right I'm ready so shall we get going?" She asked cheerfully.

" Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

" I'm staying over my dad's tonight, didn't I tell you earlier?"

" Umm no, I don't think you did, but it's good to see that you've made up,"

" Yeah, it is, so are we going then dad?"

" Yes, so do you need a lift into work tomorrow?" Guy asked.

" Oh yeah please, Arthur I'll see you in work tomorrow," she said.

" Okay, um, are you staying over his, I mean your dad's tomorrow too?" Arthur asked.

" No just tonight, so I will see you tomorrow," she smiled and then left the apartment. Guy walked out behind her and closed the door quietly so he that he didn't disturb any of the other people living there. He caught up to Zosia and put his arm around her as they walked to his car.

" So Digby seems okay," Guy said as he got in the car.

" Yeah, it's annoying when he talks about each toy soldier that he owns though, explaining their history one by one. I know all of them off by heart now," Guy laughed at this.

" It's not funny dad, I could literally name all of them and explain everything that there is to know about all of them, that's how much he talk about them. We've only been sharing an apartment for eight months!" Zosia exclaimed.

" Well eight months is a long time sweetheart,"

" If you're living with Arthur then it seems like five years have passed in five minutes!"

" But you're probably used to it by now, and what about Dom?"

" He's alright, spends hours in the shower though just to make sure that his hair is perfectly clean, and then spends ages blow drying it and styling it so that it perfect. He ends up looking like Justin Bieber!"

" But I thought you were _totally_ in love with JB though," he smirked.

" Eww dad no just no! Justin Bieber is so rubbish at singing and his songs are like, totally from three centuries ago! How anyone could ever like him, or even love him is just-!"

" Just what?"

" They would probably have some neurological problem or just be completely psycho if they ever liked him!"

" You do know I was joking about the entire thing, don't you?"

" Yes but still, anyone who likes him is nuts!"

" Okay I get your point, so how do you like working at Holby?" Guy asked as the pulled up in front of his house.

" It's fun working with my friends, but the patients can be so difficult at times," Zosia complained.

" I find that you need to just be calm and patient with them and be persuasive if they are refusing treatment,"

" That's one of the biggest problems, the patients refusing treatment, maybe because they're pregnant and need anxray but don't want to harm the baby. Sometimes because they're scared of dying on the operating table when the risk is bigger if they don't have the op! Then they argue and it's just so annoying!" She threw her bag into the spare bedroom that Guy had shown her.

The room was Lilac with sky blue curtains. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a wardrobe in the left corner. A little lilac bedside table was next to the bed with a small blue lamp on top. It was a nice room, it reminded her of her bedroom when she was little.

She left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where Guy was stood putting bacon into a frying pan.

" I'm guessing you've found the room," he asked as Zosia sat down at the table.

" Yeah, did you decorate it?" She asked.

" Yes, I did, any particular reason why you want to know?"

" It looks like my bedroom from when I was little, but without the beanbags and shelves full of teddies,"

" I decorated it that way because every time I look inside the room, it reminds me of you, I've missed you too much,"

" I have a picture of you under my pillow that I kiss every night, because I've missed you so much too," Zosia suddenly jumped as the smoke alarm went off.

" The bacons ready then. That thing always goes off when it's done, but never when it's burning, are you hungry?" He asked as he dished up the food.

" Yeah, I haven't had anything to eat since my lunch break,"

" Nothing special really, bacon, beans, sausages and toast, I had it spare from breakfast this morning," he placed the food down in front of Zosia and then sat down to eat his food. They ate in a comfortable silence until they had finished their tea. When they were done they both went and watched some TV in the living room.

" Why are we even watching this?" Guy complained. They were both watching Eastenders and he absolutely hated it.

" We are watching this because it's very good and I want to find out who murdered Lucy, the murderer is being revealed tonight," Zosia said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

" I thought you hated this though, you would always complain whenever it came on when you were a teen,"

" But now that I've actually concentrated on it, I've found out that it's actually quite good, very good actually,"

" There's way too much drama involved, isn't there like a murder every three episodes or something like that?"

" No and if you are so bothered by this then I will watch something that you like when this is over,"

" Okay, it's a deal, I've got the perfect show that will drive you mad though, just to warn you,"

" You think that I won't be able to handle such a hard dare, you are very wrong there dad," she smiled evily.

" Oh I beg to differ,"

" Okay, if you watch this then I _promise_ that I will watch yours, and I won't complain, at all, deal?" She held out her hand. Guy held out his own and shook it, " Deal,"

* * *

" I can't believe that I agreed to doing this!" Zosia exclaimed once the show had finished. Guy decided to put on a documentary about dangerous sea animals, much to Zosia's disgust. Zosia could never watch anything like that without feeling scared or having nightmares, she couldn't even look at a spider without nearly fainting.

" Well you did say any show that I wanted to watch and that you wouldn't complain," he said as he switched the TV off.

" I meant throughout the show," she argued.

" You were scared weren't you?" He smiled.

" No, I'm an adult, I don't faint or have nightmares anymore when I see something that scares me,"

" Oh Zoshie, you physically started shaking as soon as you saw the first shark, I thought you would end up fainting!"

" Okay I was a little scared but I'm over that now,"

" Okay, I'd like to believe you but I know that it's not true,"

" Believe what you like, right I'm going to bed so I will see you in the morning," she kissed Guy on the cheek and then went upstairs to her room. She quickly changed into her lion onesie and crawled into bed, she yawned as she switched off the lamp. Zosia closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Hi guys, so the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or Thursday, hope you're enjoying this so far and please read & review! Thanks **

**Tia xxxxx**


	4. Stomach Flu

Zosia woke up covered in sweat, her pyjamas stuck to her as if they'd been glued to her. Nausea was rising up in her. ' _Oh god, please say I haven't got stomach flu now,'_ she thought as the nausea turned into a sick feeling. Her stomach gurgled and she shot out of bed into the bathroom.

Guy woke up to the sound of a slamming door so he decided to go and investigate. As he walked across the landing he heard the sound of retching and vomiting. One thought came to his mind,' _Zosia_ '. Instantly, he ran to the bathroom and opened the door, Zosia had her head in the toilet bowl retching. Guy knelt down next to her and pulled her hair out of her face, he gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

" That's it, bring it all up, it's okay," he whispered as she carried on being sick. When she was done she wiped her mouth with toilet roll and flushed the chain. She knelt back onto guys chest and started to cry. Guy could feel her fever straight away.

" Shh, it's okay, what's brought this on?" He asked, but he already knew. There was a nasty stomach flu going around, and working in a hospital, you're likely to get it.

" I don't know, I think I might've caught that stupid stomach flu that's been going around," she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

" Okay, well there's absolutely no way that you're going into work later," he said firmly.

" I know, I'm not going to go and infect already ill patients, please could you call Mr Levy and tell him that I won't be in today," she asked weakly.

" Of course I will, now, let's get you back to bed," Zosia nodded weakly in return. He helped her to stand up when the room started spinning, she put her hand on the wall before she gasped, " Woah!"

" What's wrong darling?" Guy asked, the worry noticeable in his voice.

" I'm dizzy," she breathed deeply.

" Okay, just take deep breaths," Zosia did as he said and the dizziness soon passed.

" Alright now?" Zosia nodded and leaned into her dad. Guy put his arm around her waist to steady her and guided her back to her bedroom. He tucked her in her bed before going downstairs to get her a bucket, glass of water and paracetamol. When he went back upstairs he placed the bucket by the side of the bed and tablets and water on the bedside table. Guy handed her the tablets and water for her to take the them with, then he kissed her forehead as she laid back down on the bed.

" Try and get some sleep now darling," he whispered before he switched off the lamp and went back to bed himself.

* * *

Zosia woke for what felt like the millionth time that night, the familiar feeling of nausea creeping up inside her again. She quickly rushed to the bathroom again and threw up once again into the toilet bowl. ' _Oh god, when will this torture be over?'_ she thought as she threw her head back into the toilet bowl. Zosia heard the bathroom door open, obviously her father coming to comfort her again.

" Shh, bring it all up, you're okay darling," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly in circles while he also held back her hair.

" This bloody bug is doing my heading already," she chuckled weakly before vomiting into the toilet again.

" Getting ill is a nuisance darling, unfortunately we all get ill at some point, it's just a way of life," Guy said gently as Zosia leaned back against the wall. She still felt really sick, but wasn't sure if she had anything left in her. Her stomach growled again and she leaned over the toilet. Guy rubbed her back again as she started retching, but nothing coming up. It hurt her stomach so much, she felt like her guts were going to literally come out of her mouth. She felt like her stomach was on fire.

Zosia flushed the toilet after wiping her mouth with some toilet roll. ' _God, this bug had better get out of me or there will be hell,'_ she thought to herself, " Why did I have to fall ill with this blooming bug today?"

" I don't know darling, is it possible that you caught it off another patient?" Guy asked concernedly.

" Yeah, I was treating a patient with severe D&V earlier, probably him that I caught it off,"

" Okay, I'll call Sacha and tell him that I won't be going in today so that I can look after you,"

" Dad, you don't have to, I -"

" No, I'm going to look after you and make sure that you're okay and that you get better," Guy said sternly. Zosia knew that she shouldn't argue" I just don't want you to get ill either though, if you look after me then you're likely to get too,"

" I don't care, all that matters to me is you being okay, if I catch the bug then so be it, I don't matter, you do,"

" Of course you matter, you are my dad after all, I just don't want to end up passing the bug onto you,"

" And if I do get it then I'll be fine Zoshie, now I think it's time that you got back to bed to get some more rest," Zosia nodded and let Guy carefully help her up for the floor. He put his arm around her waist to support her in case she got dizzy. Zosia gladly leaned her head against his shoulder as he guided her back to her room.

" Are you okay darling?" Guy whispered as Zosia laid down in her bed. She nodded her head in response.

" Do you need me to get anything for you now darling?"

" Mm hmm, please can you get me a glass of water and some dry toast? I want to at least try to eat something to stop me from fainting because of not eating," she gave a faint smile and sighed.

" Of course darling," Guy gently squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room to get what she wanted.

While Zosia waited for Guy to return, she played with a ring on her finger, thinking about the events of the day. The unknown patient from earlier had been identified as Andrew Smith, a photographer for famous celebrities. He was on his way to a photoshoot for Little Mix, they were going to have photos done for the cover of their new album. Also, the patient that had the spinal surgery miraculously didn't become paralysed and could continue with his normal everyday life.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Guy had come back into the room carrying a tray with a plate of toast and some water.

" Zosia? I've got you some toast darling," Guy placed the tray on the end of the bed and sat down. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the tray on front of her. She suddenly felt really hungry so she reached forward to get the tray.

" Here you go darling," Guy passed her the tray and she took a huge bite out of a piece of toast. She smiled as the toasted bread filled her mouth.

" I take it you like my toast?" She nodded her head in return and took another bite out of the toast.

" It's amazing! I know it's only toast but I haven't tasted toast this good for ages!" She spoke with a full mouth, spraying crumbs over the duvet.

" That's good then, do you want some more?" He looked down at her empty plate and smiled.

" No thanks, I'm not going to over fill myself and end up sick again," she put the plate back on the tray and picked up the water.

" Okay darling, you try and get some more sleep now," he gently touched her shoulder and picked up the tray before carrying it out of the room and back down to the kitchen. When he returned Zosia had already fallen asleep, he chuckled to himself and pulled the duvet over her a bit more. He kissed her forehead and whispered, " Goodnight darling,"

" Goodnight dad, I love you," she mumbled sleepily as Guy turned around to leave. He smiled at Zosia and left the room to let her catch up on much needed sleep.

* * *

In Guy's bedroom Guy was looking at a picture of him, Zosia and Anya out on a camping trip in Devon. It was the summer holidays and Zosia would be starting Year 5 in four weeks so they decided to enjoy the Summer while it lasted. Zosia and Anya had gone swimming in the lake nearby and were soaking wet. Guy had stayed at the tent so he could cook lunch and was wearing an apron that said ' Hey! I'm the best chef in the world!' The apron was covered in food and sauces from previous times that it had been used. All three of them were cuddling eachother, Anya's right arm was around Guy's shoulders, Guy had Zosia on his side trying to balance her. Guy adored the picture so much, because it reminded him of his family, ' _Thank God that me and Zosia have made up with eachother, Anya probably hated seeing us like it,'_ Guy thought. He looked back down at the photo and chuckled, he wished that Anya was here, that they could be a family again.

Guy sighed and put the photo back on top of his bedside table. He knew that none of it would come true, no matter how hard he wished. Besides, he still had a lot of things to clear with Zosia.

He laid down on his bed and pulled his duvet over him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, without even bothering to switch off the lamp.

 **Hey! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've had loads of homework to do so I've had no time to post anything new. So I'll post whenever I can which might be a couple of weeks yet, but with whatever free time I have I'll try and start a new chapter. Thanks - Tia xxxxx**


End file.
